Guides/The Forge
Character Selection Every group should have a healer. Best for healing are Winona (faster cooldown) and Wickerbottom (30% spell amplify). Other characters that can use the healing staff are Willow, Wendy, Wes and Maxwell. For reviving Wilson is the best option as he revives twice as fast and with three times more health. Otherwise the healer is best for reviving. Another important character is the runner. Best for running are Wes (less likely to loose aggro and faster to revive) and Woodie (can easily aggro enemies with Lucy). Their job is to keep the boss enemies distracted by getting its aggro and running away from it while the other players focus on defeating the smaller enemies. What's also important is the tank. The best tanks are WX-78 (because he shocks enemies when attacked) and Wolfgang (because of his mightiness and high health). It's best to have two tanks or one tank and Wigfried or Winona to support the tank. It is also useful to have a mage in the group which can be either Wickerbottom or Maxwell. They can use their book to petrify enemies. Other useful characters are Willow for using the fire staff or molten darts because of increased fire damage and for protection by Bernie. Wendy for Abigail and Webber for Baby Spiders. Items The healer of the group should get the Living Staff (for healing), the Silken Wood Armor (for faster cooldown) and either the Crystal Tiara (for faster cooldown) or Woven Garland (for 20% more healing). Before the Woven Garland drops it might be useful to let the healer use the Crystal Tiara first. Later on it might be useful for the healer to switch to the Woven Garland as this item is only useful for the healer while the Crystal Tiara can be used by other characters (for example the mage to petrify enemies or Willow for more fire attacks). The runner of the group should get the Feathered Wreath for +20% movement speed and the Feathered Reed Tunic for +10% movement speed. As the Feathered Reed Tunic does not drop, another group member (Willow, Wendy, Wes, Wigfried or Webber) should give their starter armor to the runner. The best weapons for running are Lucy (because of easier drawn aggro) and darts. The tank should equip themselves with the Steadfast Stone Armor (90 defense and resistance to knockbacks) and the Resplendent Nox Helm (+15% physical damage) or the Flower Headband (+25% healing received) or Blossomed Wreath (+2HP/s). The second best armor for the tank are the Stone Splint Mail (85 defense) and the Jagged Wood Armor (+10% physical damage). The second best head piece is the Nox Helm (+15% physical damage), third best is the Barbed Helm (+10% physical damage). The mage should be given the other Silken Wood Armor and the Crystal Tiara for cooldown. They can toggle between different weapons as the cooldown is associated with the weapon and not the person wielding it. They should use the Petryfing Tome or the Tome of Beckoning. If there is no Willow who wants to wield the Infernal Staff can also use the Infernal Staff and if noone else is the healer they should use the Living Staff. The one wielding the Infernal Staff should also wear the Clairvoyant Crown (+25% Magic damage and cooldown). Gameplay What is most important is that in the healing circle no sleeping enemies should be attacked as they will wake up and damage the players that are trying to heal. Also enemies that are petrified should not be attacked. The best strategy is to lure all enemies into the healing circle to let them fall asleep and when they are about to wake up to petrify them to give the players special attack the time to cooldown. Only one enemy should be attacked. When they are about to escape trom their petrification they should be attacked by the special attacks. It is also important that all players try to focus on one enemy (except for the runner who will try to lure away the other enemies and the mage who will petrify the other enemies). Especially in the case of Snortoises it is important to focus on just one because they will start spinning once their health is low. It's best to focus on the enemy that the tank is attacking, as the tank takes all the damage. What's also important is to lure enemies away from the healer, as he cannot put down a healing circle while being attacked. Also when players have died it is best to lure the enemies away from them, so that the reviving player (preferably Wilson or the healer) can revive them without being attacked. When the runner is trying to draw the enemies aggro on him it is best to stay away from the enemy as the enemy will focus on the nearest player. If possible reviving should be left to Wilson (as he restores most health and revives the quickest) or the healer (because they can put a healing circle around the player in need of resurrection to revive them and because their attacks are not that strong anyways) while others should try to lure enemies away except if there are either too many players that need to be revived or the players have a high possibility of dying (for example in a boss fight with a Boarilla or the Grand Forge Boarrior) and one has a good opportunity to revive and the reviving player is not around. If the healer dies it is the priority to revive the healer first, because otherwise the other players will die quickly without heals. And if the runner dies while distracting a boss enemy it is extremely important to revive him as fast as possible as more players might die while having to fight the boss and other enemies and are unable to run without the special running armor. If there aren't many players alive it might be useful to revive Wes first as he is the quickest to revive and might be able to distract the enemies to let other players revive or to revive players himself. Enemies When a Crocommander is on the field it is best that the tank attacks him to get his aggro, while the other players destroy his Battle Standards and the Pit Pigs. When a Scorpeon is on the field it is best to attack him right after the Crocommander, because he can poison the players. Snortoises should be attacked last, because when they are not hurt they are easy to outrun, but if their health is low they will start spinning. When a Boarilla or Grand Forge Boarrior appears it is best to have the runner distract them first so that the rest can focus on defeating the small enemies first. When the Grand Forge Boarrior calls for reinforcement the healer should place a healing circle directly onto the Grand Forge Boarrior and everyone should lure the Pit Pigs over there, afterwards all special attacks should be cast onto all pigs. After he called for reinforcement he will avoid healing circles so either the healer should put the healing circle directly on him or someone (preferably tank or runner) distracts him while the others heal and switches with someone else for the next heal.